


A Dangerous Hunger

by DVwrites, rainbowwrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn Romance, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwrites/pseuds/DVwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwrites/pseuds/rainbowwrites
Summary: A night of celebration goes somewhat awry, in that Zen and Jumin find themselves in bed with V. Despite Zen's major meltdown the day after, and despite their long standing history of being bad at communication, the three may be on the same page with what they want after all.





	A Dangerous Hunger

V wasn't unused to Hyun's company. He certainly wasn't unused to Jumin's company, having spent most of his life in the presence of the astute businessman, but it was pleasant to spend time with the two of them together - especially if it involved less bickering. He'd noticed, definitely, that they'd been doing less of that lately, which was a wonderful development for them both and V suspected that it had a lot to do with the unspoken chemistry between them.   
  
Hyun and Jumin had been doing this dance for what felt like an age; only recently had it come to some sort of fruition, even if the connection was mostly physical. For now, at least.   
  
That wasn't to say that the emotions weren't there, because V was more than capable of noticing Jumin's subtle tells and Hyun's silent desire for more even if both of them were currently incapable of voicing it, and he truly wished them the best. He wanted both of them to be happy, and to be happy with each other. If that sometimes meant settling somewhat pointless arguments, Jihyun could do that for them.   
  
And he could push aside the current thoughts that plagued him and had been plaguing him since he'd allowed Jumin to refill his wine. Twice.

These thoughts weren't new, not at all, but they became louder and more persistent the more inebriated he allowed himself to get and that wasn't a thing he usually let himself become, not easily, but they were celebrating a law firm deal Jumin had managed to broker and it seemed silly to argue against joining them in their merriment.   
  
That led him here, noticing Jumin's strong jawline and thin lipped but slightly tipsy smile. Noticing Hyun's more genuine beauty when he was like this, more relaxed and not at all acting in his happiness. He always wore a suggestive kind of grin, and V felt himself watching it over the rim of his wine glass as he reclined in his chair and drank once more.

Likely a bad idea, but V was quickly losing a hold on whether or not he could correctly judge an idea as terrible. When they smiled at him, he easily smiled back.   
  
"Jumin, you can't say that cats are the superior animal. Not everyone has the same predisposition to cats, and you _know_ that Hyun is allergic." He shakes his head, though the smile doesn't leave his mouth, amusement glittering in his turquoise eyes. "I personally quite like the furless animals. I think they have a very natural beauty that people often bypass."

It wasn't all that long ago that Zen wouldn't have even dared spend a night with Jumin Han, even if V was there, but he'd realised very recently that maybe Jumin wasn't so bad.

Maybe he was blaming Jumin for something that wasn't actually his fault (and Zen was getting far too close to drunk to unpack that mess, so he would just put it back for the time being). That was how he ended taking up most of Jumin's couch, on his who-knowsth beer because Jumin couldn't get cans like a normal person and had a keg of the stuff. Zen wasn't entirely sure if it was sweet or passive aggressive.   
  
But it was nice.

It was nice to have V here and see him actually wind down a little. He still felt pretty guilty that no one had noticed Rika being...Rika, but he could make it up to V by just being a whole better friend and actually paying attention to stuff - which also meant keeping his mouth shut about whether or not V was going to grow his hair out again because that looked really good on him.  
  
Besides, Zen wasn't about to fuck up the tentative...whatever it was he had with Jumin. Not without talking to him about it first, because he knew V when they were kids and maybe he'd find it weird.

Anyway, there was an actual conversation happening and for once V was actually taking a side instead of trying to agree with them both. Zen preened a little, settling himself more on Jumin's couch.   
  
"Thank you! Why are you even acting like my allergy is some slight against your cat? No one asks to be allergic to shit, genius," He smirked at Jumin, pausing to drink before carrying on. "And V's right, what about those hairless cats? Where's the line here?"

For Jumin, after the years they had spent with V trying to keep Rika's antics secret and Jumin taking on larger roles in the company, it was nice to be able to see him more often. He had slightly feared that he had begun to lose touch with his old friend, and that Rika had changed him into someone Jumin wouldn't know, so he was glad to see remnants of the man he had known. Still different, but not unrecognisable. Still always there, always dependable.  
  
Zen was a different matter entirely. He had come into Jumin's life as a force of nature and barely changed. Maybe he was less easy to rile up these days and maybe Jumin would hold his tongue at times where he would have taken the chance to irritate the actor before, but still as unpredictable as a hurricane. Usually Jumin didn't like being out of the seat of control, or not being able to plan ahead, but Zen just never let that be an option.

At least he seemed to be somewhat behaving himself tonight, with the exception of putting his feet up on Jumin's couch. Zen had just raised an eyebrow at him, like a challenge.  
  
Brat.   
  
"You could take antihistamines. An allergy is not a death sentence, you're just missing out." He gestured to Zen with his wine glass, before pondering the question. "They're still cats, and therefore superior. Maybe cats V would like, if he doesn't want fur." He spoke with finality, like that was the end of the discussion, which it was because cats were obviously better and Zen just went out of his way to use his allergy as an excuse.   
  
"Don't let him fool you, V. Zen could have a cat if he wanted one, he's just being difficult. Again."

"He could have a hairless cat," V said, with a hint of a laugh bubbling in his voice.

Usually, he would have simply told them both to not have this argument, rather than supplying them both with more reasons to fight by choosing to take a side, but he was enjoying the conversation and hearing them bicker lightly was so _them_ that he found it somewhat comforting, instead of worrying. Besides, this was very low level pedantic, nothing to really worry about. It was banter, as Hyun called it.

"I've never seen one up close, though, and I couldn't really tell you how they'd affect your allergies, Hyun. Their lack of fur might not help as much as people say it would." He considered his answer as he spoke it, hoping to not be too unhelpful.   
  
He placed his empty wine glass on the table, humming a little to the sound of Jumin's music playing ever so softly through the surround sound. It probably wouldn't be long until Hyun commandeered it and something with more bass played, and V wouldn't mind that at all. Though he never tired of hearing Vivaldi, he wouldn't mind a change of pace every so often.

"It's still a cat and I don't want a cat, I see enough of Jumin's as it is," He argued back, but there was still a smile on his face. V was probably the last person who would try and make him get a cat. "Besides, some people say they feel like giant ballsacks and I don't know if I can live with that." He laughed at himself, probably a little louder than he would have normally. But he was having fun, and there was still a frankly ridiculous amount of beer left. All this was excluding the spirits Zen knew Jumin kept in a fancy-ass cupboard that he barely used.   
  
He helped himself to more after downing what was left in his glass, knowing Jumin well enough now to not expect him to do it.

"Not to change the subject too much, but how was work, both of you? I forgot to ask," V paused, pursing his lips a little. "I think that's because I've let myself get too fuzzy-headed. Jumin, that would be your fault," He spoke with a kind of soft fondness in his tone, if not amusement. "I'm afraid I can't keep up with either of you,"

Zen looked up at V's question, deciding to settle back down (and make a point of putting his feet up) before answering. "Same old, really. I think I spend more time in rehearsals than anywhere else," He shrugged. "It'll cool down after opening night, the director's just having minor breakdowns all the time so we've gotta make up for that." But before V could start worrying and fussing about that, he tilted his glass slightly at Jumin. "Yeah, stop trying to get V drunk!"  
  
"Crude as always, thank you Zen." Jumin sighed.

He didn't even deign the response with more than that, because if Zen was going to start speaking about cats in that crass way then Jumin didn't want to hear it. "And if I wanted V drunk, he would be."   
  
Sometimes he forgot V didn't drink as much as them. Zen could easily keep up, as long as he wasn't drinking wine. Jumin would never know how he could drink the stuff he did.   
  
"It's work. It's meetings and reports and a lot of contracts. It's slightly more bearable now we have this deal out of the way." Arranging all this had taken up more of Jumin's time than even he wanted to admit, but it seemed to be worth it. At least he had the night to get away from it all. "But I doubt any of us came here to discuss work."

V tried, and he really did try, to ignore the way his stomach tightened at Jumin's comment of getting him drunk, sure in the fact that he'd misinterpreted a harmless comment as something far less innocuous and not at all innocent. That's when Jihyun realised that he was a little more inebriated than he'd intended to be. How many glasses of wine had Jumin plied him with at this point? He'd lost count, but as long as there was something still to celebrate, and if Hyun insisted, he was going to continue.   
  
Almost as soon as he'd thought about it, Jumin refilled his wine glass and V offered him a warm, grateful smile as he brought the glass back up to his mouth, downing a significant amount of it. Perhaps just to show that he could keep up to some degree. Then again, he very rarely drank.

This would catch up to him properly soon enough.   
  
He shook his head. "You're right, as usual, Jumin. We don't have to discuss work," He said, and wondered afterwards if he heard a slight slur in his voice. "And it's also ok, Hyun. If I wasn't ok to be drunk, I wouldn't have drank at all. Though maybe it'd be a good idea to slow down. I'm starting to feel...odd." He laughed, a rare sound but one that Jumin and Hyun definitely were able to elicit from him occasionally.

It'd been a while since his relationship had ended with Rika, and a while since she had left their company and yet the RFA still thrived without her, and in a way, so did V.

Well, he wouldn't have said 'thrived', but he was definitely surviving. Nights like this helped, knowing he wasn't alone. He almost craved their company at this point, and that was a dangerous thing. To want like this. Not that V would ever act on it. Not whilst he could still speak properly, and not if it would damage in any way the relationship Hyun and Jumin were trying to nuture between them.

With those thoughts becoming louder, he stood, drinking quickly the rest of his wine. "Maybe I shouldn't have another refill," He laughed again, a little quieter this time.

Zen raised an eyebrow at V, wondering if he was okay, but he was laughing and that had been such a rare thing to see from him (thanks, Rika) that Zen didn't dare risk it by prying in too deep. It also definitely wasn't worth prying into thinking that it really suited V to be smiling because that was veering dangerously close to being more than platonic and he, well - he had a Jumin. Whatever the hell they were doing at this point.

He stood with V, following his lead and downing his own glass. He'd heard from a few people how they just didn't get how he could do that without feeling sick, but beer just never really affected Zen much.   
  
"You're feeling drunk, V, because Jumin's being sneaky about getting you drunk," He smirked to himself before clapping his hands together, an idea striking him.   
  
"But this is getting old, time for something stronger. Jumin, I know you have like, a thousand different spirits in that cupboard, let's do shots," He declared, looking very proud of himself for having come up with it. "If we're going for drunk, might as well commit."   
  
Jumin shook his head at Zen, both for not being bothered about drinking something so carbonated and for wanting to do shots.

"We're not at bar, Zen. You can't just demand shots wherever you go." That said, he looked so pleased with himself that Jumin knew refusing too much could result in a tantrum, and if sober Zen could throw one hell of a tantrum, drunk Zen was a whole different game.  
  
He still took a quick look to V.

He knew his old friend didn't drink as much as they did and wondered if he was starting to struggle to keep up.

Again, Zen was something akin to a natural disaster when drunk - wild, unstoppable and prepared to take everyone else down with him.

"Now look who's trying to get you drunk. He didn't even check if you even wanted to do shots." He quirked an eyebrow up - V would most likely see it and know he was joking, but if Zen was going to not pay attention then that was on him.

Another laugh fell from Jihyun, this one coming out easier than the last now that they all had something to collectively focus on and V could shake away the cobwebs of his mind and the strange gnawing at his stomach as he watched Hyun's pleased expression bloom, bringing out the handsome edge of the lines of his face.

As a photographer, V was able to appreciate natural beauty wherever it was and could rarely stop himself from pondering on it even whilst sober. Now it was becoming harder and harder not to notice that his friends were incredibly attractive, and that their company made him feel more at peace than he usually was.   
  
Well, instead of wondering more if he were mixing up platonic feelings of gratitude and appreciation for something more monstrous in its hunger, he followed Hyun's lead and made his way to the liquor cabinet himself, knowing that Jumin never deemed to lock it.

Of course, if someone were ever able to bypass all of Jumin's security just to steal his liquor collection, they probably deserved to take it, and it was easily replaced. Thank God that Saeyoung never wanted to drink.

He'd caught Jumin's look though, and threw him a re-assuring one back. It was sweet of them both to show some worry as they looked to him, but V had never been one to collapse into a fit of sorrow when drunk, and the easy and warm atmosphere made for a pleasant buzz.   
  
He surveyed the collection for a moment, crouching down, before looking back to the two of them.

"What are you looking for in particular, Hyun? Jumin, what will you agree with? You have vodka here that likely hasn't been touched for a very long time. I assume that's what you put in shots."

Zen cheered as V made his way to the cabinet, quickly catching up and surveying what he actually had.

“See, Jumin? This is called being a team player,” He teased, turning to put his arm around V’s shoulders.  “You’re just being a little bitch.”   
  
And maybe he shouldn’t have done that because now those thoughts were back, the ones that not only threatened the friendship he had with V but also the something or other he had with Jumin. He wasn’t sure if he was just excited to actually spend time with V and see him enjoy himself or if there really was something there. Drunk Zen was definitely not the one who needed to puzzle that out; he’d leave that for when he was sober and went back to choosing alcohol.   
  
“Cool, old vodka is strong vodka. We’ll use that!”   
  
“That vodka was imported from Siberia as a gift from the Russian Ambassador. You’re not going to use it for shots,” Jumin frowned.

Though Jumin didn’t mind really - it was only going to sit there, and he had thought about giving it to Zen anyway. He just wanted the actor to know that he couldn’t just go around taking his alcohol.   
  
But if everyone was going to congregate over there, he might as well join them. He slowly made his way over, finishing his glass as he went. “Stop taking all of my liquor.”   
  
“You weren’t doing anything with it anyway! You’re supposed to drink alcohol, genius,” Zen shouted back at Jumin, slightly irritated that he had to be difficult even when V was on board.   
  
“I’m real happy for you and your fancy vodka, but if you’re not gonna drink it, we will.” He said, grabbing the bottle and looking Jumin dead on, challenging him to take it away.

"I'll replace it, Jumin," V offers as he looks up at Jumin, pushing his blue bangs aside, a somewhat lopsided smile touching his lips as he did so. "It's serving its purpose as a drink between friends, and what better purpose is there?" He laughs, and he's been doing a lot of that tonight, the sound quiet but genuine.   
  
He stands from his crouched position, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

Even if it wasn't real tension and was merely pointless bickering as they tended to do, it was best to cut it off at its head by changing the subject a little. He looks to Hyun this time, smile widening. "You may have to teach me to do shots the way you do, Hyun. I'm not amazing at it, if it includes any more steps than just 'drink this'."   
  
V heads to the table in the corner of the open kitchen, a small decorative little thing that'd do well for what they needed. He raises an eyebrow as he glances back over his shoulder.

"Jumin, do we have shot glasses or are we going to do this out of wine glasses?" He sounds amused, and he guesses he is. This whole night was getting a little hazy in its fun, but it was definitely that: fun.

Zen gave Jumin a victorious grin when V took the bottle, feeling glad that he had won this (even if technically, V had, but they were a team here). "Oh he has shot glasses, he has like a million glasses that no one ever uses because you rich people are just out here buying everything," He joked, heading towards one of the cupboards where he knew Jumin kept his fancy glasses.

Something V said finally caught up to him and he turned, glasses in hand. "Wait. You've never done cool shots?" He looked between V and Jumin, grin spreading at their lack of response.   
  
"Wow, you guys have missed out. I mean, shit, I don't even know what to begin with. You’ve got shots you can set on fire - there's a lot of shots that you can set on fire," He rambled a little, briefly debating it.

"Some say no hands, and some need you to get naked," He winked suggestively at the other two and okay, maybe he was going back to that dangerous territory again, but he could blame the alcohol. Hell, he joke-flirted with Saeyoung all the time.  
  
He wasn't exactly joking this time.   
  
"Depends how adventurous you're feeling."   
  
Jumin walked over to V, pausing before briefly clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not actually bothered. I've been thinking about giving it away anyway," He looked over at Zen, feeling like he he'd still won something (even if it was only Zen's ire). But that thought was quickly dismissed as soon as Zen mentioned alcohol and fire together. It was one thing for a trained - and sober - mixologist to do it. He absolutely did not trust anyone else.   
  
"We're not setting anything on fire. I'd like to still have a home when the night is over." He didn't care what kind of fit Zen was prepared to throw for it.

Besides, he had to admit that there was something else Zen had mentioned that definitely intrigued him a lot more, and he raised an eyebrow. "You've been taking your clothes off in bars? Just who are you keeping company with?"

Another laugh sounded from V, this one somewhat higher pitched that the others as he considered the two of them. For a moment, the thought that he was really enjoying his time with the two of them passed through his mind, and he had to admit that maybe he was more of an affectionate drunk than he'd thought.

"I don't think Hyun has been getting naked in bars. They usually have a no-shirt, no service policy. I _have_ been in bars before." He mused, raising an eyebrow.   
  
He had to admit, he was just as curious as Jumin appeared to be beneath the mask of annoyance he wore. He knew his friend well enough, and though V closely suspected that he, himself, was a touch more tipsy than the two of them, thanks to their ox like constitutions, he wasn't about to do anything that the rest of them didn't agree to.   
  
"I'm interested." He said, simply, and that was also likely a move lacking sense. "I want to know exactly what part of drinking a shot requires you to take off your clothes. I'm guessing it isn't so that you don't make a mess of them."

Zen raised his head slightly, looking at Jumin with an amused gleam in his eyes.

He knew exactly what game he was playing now and only felt slightly bad that he was dragging V into it.

"They only enforce that rule if the bartenders don't think you're hot. I've always gotten away with it," And that made it sound like he did body shots way more than he actually did, but hey. One little white lie wasn't going to kill anyone.  
  
But holy shit they'd actually taken him up on that one and that meant...well, sure, fuck it, why not?

"I mean, yeah, you can literally do the shot out of someone's belly-button if you want. The shirts have gotta go," He clapped again, kind of pleased to be in a situation that involved Jumin Han and actually be the one in control. He was way more fun when V was around.

"And we gotta find something to lie on, like...like...that!" He looked around before settling on an island counter in the kitchen. That'd do just fine.

"Jumin! We need salt! And a lime! And I guess if we were doing this properly we'd need tequila but I think I nearly died the last time I drank that so let's not," He grimaced a little at the memory before straightening up. "And I'm gonna need a volunteer."

Jumin wasn't sure why they were indulging Zen like this, however.

It starts with him taking body shots and ends with him thinking he can get away with whatever he wants. Including exploiting the dress code of various bars.

"'Always'? Made this a hobby, have you?" The question may have been light, but Jumin's tone had a warning in it. "And where, exactly, did you learn all this?"

Because it didn't sit right - it never did when it came to Zen and the masses that surrounded him. It wasn't even entirely the being half naked in random bars, because Zen had to do that for work and far more people saw that (which was still...something, but Jumin could accept it). It was the thought of those strangers taking shots off his body, touching him, putting their mouths anywhere near him, that made something possessive rise up in him.  
  
And Zen, the little brat that he was, knew that.   
  
Still, he got what Zen asked for (minus the tequila) before V could start making that We-Should-Talk-About-This face at him. Zen was the one choosing to play this hand, after all. He levelled them both with a look. "If you get vodka all over that counter, you're cleaning it up."

"We'll be very careful, Jumin." V responds with a bemused smile, still wondering where this was going entirely, feeling his stomach start to clench at the thought. Yes, this was definitely a dangerous game to be playing, all things considered.

But it looked like he was going to be rolling the dice anyway.

He couldn't entirely think through the fog of alcohol to find the words to say no, mostly because he didn't want to say no and V wasn't entirely used to wanting to say yes and letting himself go through with it.   
  
He had noticed Jumin's slightly darkening expression and knew what came with it, but before he could bring it up, maybe back out completely or take Jumin aside, things were already in motion and Jumin was pressing forward just as readily as Hyun was.

A sober V might have recognised that that was because he was definitely avoiding talking about it, but drunk V was too intrigued by this game to really push the matter.   
  
He waited for a few seconds for Jumin to volunteer, but at the quiet that followed, bar the music coming from the surround sound in the living room, he nodded to Hyun and stepped forward. "I'll volunteer. I'm the one who knows the least about this, though I also volunteer Jumin against his will for the next one." He said, laughter again apparent.

Of course, if it were truly against Jumin's will, he wouldn't have said that.

"See, Jumin? Team player," Zen slapped the counter, smirking to himself because he was amazed either of them were actually going to go through with this. If it was going to case of who backs out first, Zen was absolutely going to win because he had not gone through all the effort to explain body shots to back out now and also stopping now would be even more awkward.   
  
Even though...he'd never actually seen V without a full outfit on. Like sure, he's seen Jumin naked a thousand times, that's all good and sorted. But V just...   
  
Hm. No time like the present, he guessed.   
  
"Up you get, and unless you want vodka all over your shirt, that's still gotta go," He winked again.

He took another look at Jumin, but this time it wasn't to show off. It was more of a _hey, you actually gonna be okay with this?_ , because he knew how Jumin could get. V did too, but it was worth checking in anyway. Zen was sure Jumin would make it clear if he had any issues.   
  
"Right, it gets a little technical here. You gotta put this," He picked up a slice of lime (when did Jumin get that done? How? He wouldn't ask) "In your mouth facing up. And also I've gotta pour salt on you, and you get the fun job of not moving and splashing vodka in my face!" He paused, fixing V with a mock-serious look. "Please don't splash vodka in my face."

For Jumin, it was strange. He had just gotten all worked up about Zen being this way with strangers, figured he'd be less than happy if it were any of their other friends. But somehow, this was just not bothering him. If anything, he was very intrigued to see how this would play out.

He gave Zen a small nod (because if he was going to take the time to not be a brat, Jumin was going to encourage it) before fixing V with a look.

"Oh? I don't get a say in this?" He wasn't that broken up about it, and it showed in his tone.  
  
He also couldn't work out why this wasn't bothering him. Maybe it was just being comfortable with V.   
  
Maybe it was something he was doing a remarkable job of avoiding, because he could picture the hell that could break loose if he ever brought that up with Zen. Perhaps maybe not, since he was being as outrageously flirty with V as he usually was with Jumin.   
  
Hm.   
  
"Fine, pull this off and I'll consider it," He played along, wondering exactly where their casual evening was deciding to go.

"Of course you get a say in this," V smiled at Jumin, a slight nervousness apparent in it.

Well, not so much nervousness as a strange anticipation clouded by the urge that alcohol provided.

Thankfully, when he looked to Jumin, he looked a lot more relaxed than he did earlier, and he was certainly in control of saying no and stopping the whole thing, which was good, because that was what V was looking for in both of them, careful not to push just because he had a strange desire to go through with this.   
  
He had listened carefully to Hyun's instructions, not wanting to mess this up so early, and definitely not wanting to splash vodka on him, and made to unbutton his white shirt. Naturally, he fumbled a little with the buttons and couldn't help but feel a little amused at his own drunkenness, where even opening up a shirt wasn't as easy as it used to be.   
  
That said, he managed to get it off pretty quickly, and now shirtless, couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. When was the last time he'd been as exposed as this? He couldn't really remember, and a hot warmth was spreading over his cheeks and twisted in his gut.

Without giving them time to really comment on his half-naked body, he climbed up as instructed and took the lime from Hyun's hand, placing it the right way round in his mouth.   
  
"Mm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, as if to check that he was ok so far. He lay down, feeling the cold of the kitchen surface touch his back and send a small shiver through him. His turquoise eyes carefully watched Hyun and Jumin, the edges of his lips twitching. He hoped this wouldn't tickle. Then he'd definitely fail at not splashing vodka on Hyun.

Meanwhile, Zen’s thought process went as follows: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay.

So that was what V looked like under his shirt. Great. That just gave Sober Zen a ton of things to try and puzzle out in the morning, but at least Drunk Zen was having a brilliant time.

He quickly straightened himself up, because he'd noticed that almost as soon as V had taken his shirt off he had tilted his head. He wasn't sure what else he expected. Maybe for his brain to backtrack everything it had been thinking about V, but nope. Zen's brain was out here trying to systematically ruin all his relationships.  
  
He needed to stop making friends with hot people. He guessed Jumin counted as a friend at this point, at least.   
  
He gave V a quick thumbs up (and made a mental note to stop hanging out with Saeyoung, because that's definitely where he picked that up) and grabbed the salt, trying very hard to not listen to himself think as he poured a line down V's chest. He might combust before he even finished the shot and since when did he get this antsy about anything? He wouldn't have batted an eyelid at Jumin.   
  
(He knew the answer to that. He'd already fucked Jumin.)   
  
He finally placed the full shot glass on V's stomach and stood back up, stretching his back a little before looking up at Jumin. "Take note."   
  
With that, Zen bent over V, would have basically been straddling him if the counter wasn't so high up, and licked the line of salt up his chest. This he could do on autopilot - he knew how it worked. He picked the glass up with his mouth and threw his head back, prepared to swallow the alcohol as it fell. He placed it back as carefully as his drunk and slightly combusting self could manage before leaning over V's head, unable to help one last smirk and wink because again, Drunk Zen was living for this.

He bent down until his mouth was against V's, slowly biting into the lime before pulling back, proudly holding it in his own mouth.

Jumin wasn't sure how he felt about the whole exchange.

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head slightly when Zen spoke to him, but when was the last time he had seen V anything less than fully clothed? High school, maybe? Definitely a long enough time that it gave him pause when V had taken his shirt off. And then there was that whole display that had followed.  
  
And there was no doubt that Zen had made a show of it. There was no way he wouldn't - he always had to be the centre of attention.   
  
But again, Jumin felt like this should have been uncomfortable to watch. Which it somewhat was, but not for the reasons he had expected. It had made his stomach do something...interesting, and he was struck with solid proof that he actually didn't mind seeing the two of them together. That opened up something Jumin was not about to get into; not in front of company anyway. So he just gave a slow applause instead, letting Zen have his moment.   
  
"Well done, you didn't completely destroy my kitchen."

V, however, had gone silent for a moment. His eyes had fluttered when Zen had licked the salt off of him, and his head had almost followed the warmth of his lips when it had touched his, and all of that with Jumin watching. His stomach was in knots. He couldn't puzzle out what this had all meant, but he knew that there was a very selfish want for more, and he couldn't help himself but follow it.

He tried his best to follow the lead of not caring too much, when that was very far from the truth, sitting up on the counter and trying to ignore the way his body was still reacting to that whole thing.   
  
He quickly spoke, now that he didn't have a lime in his mouth, able to taste the alcohol that had been on Hyun's lips on his own, tingling.

"Jumin, you are aware that we can always fix whatever mess we _do_ make," Jihyun was sort of grinning now, pushing back his longer fringe from his eyes as he pushed himself up, sliding off the counter. "Mess is easy to clean up, so long as we don't go too wild. I would never make a complete mess of your things,"   
  
He didn't put his shirt back on. He had a feeling that Hyun would have reprimanded him for doing so, and he may have been needed for future body shots. A part of him hoped so, stupidly. That one had done all kinds of odd things to him.   
  
His hand pressed to the counter, glancing at Jumin, and then to Hyun. "How does it go now?"

"Time to see if you guys were paying attention," Zen said after he'd taken the lime out of his mouth, trying not to think too much about how he'd taken it from V's and had a moment where he very nearly hadn't moved back afterwards.

Which would have been a disaster on at least two levels, no matter how much a part of his head was shouting that he should have done it.

"I'm sitting this one back because holy shit, you weren't kidding about that stuff," He gave the bottle of vodka a wary look, already feeling it. Normally it took several shots for Zen to even start noticing their effect, but he was already fairly drunk and that stuff was strong as hell.  
  
"Jumin, you've been volunteered. Sort it out, I wanna see if you fuck this up," He laughed, moving to stand where Jumin was and shoving the other man forward slightly. It wasn't at all because he was super interested in watching this, or because he really needed a moment, or even because he didn't want Jumin to feel excluded.   
  
Sober Zen was going to be so mad.

Jumin shot Zen an indignant look, one that promised he'd pay for that later, before walking the rest of the way without any unwanted assistance.

He started tugging his tie off, because he wasn't even sure how V wanted to do this but he was already standing back up again, so that kind of answered that. Not to mention he might be a lot more impartial to the whole thing than Jumin and he wasn't entirely sure, with the alcohol still in his system, that it would stay that way if Jumin was the one to take the shot.

Then he'd have to deal with V definitely wanting to talk about it.  
  
That wasn't even mentioning how Zen might react.   
  
"As always, Zen, I live for your absolute faith in me," He deadpanned, giving V a look before he got around to finally unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt, taking the time to place it on a nearby chair before returning to the counter and sitting up on it. "Let's see if Zen's as good a teacher as he claims. The floor is yours." He motioned to V before lying down, feeling slightly ridiculous.

This was definitely more Zen's scene than his.

V nodded in response, waiting for Jumin to put the lime in his mouth, before standing at Jumin's side. No pressure.   
  
Except he really, really didn't want to mess this up, and he definitely really didn't want to be having the thoughts he was having as he saw Jumin's body without the confines of his well fitted clothing. He was pale, with strong angular lines that descended into a kind of softness around his stomach.

The stomach that V was now placing a full shot glass of vodka on, having already lined up salt onto his chest. He looked to Hyun, giving him a small smile as he made a little bit of a show of placing his hands behind his back, leaning down slowly to take the shot glass in his mouth, straightening up and tilting his head back to let it fall down his throat.   
  
It was a struggle not to cough; it was strong stuff, to say the least, and it left a hot burning sensation in his mouth, but V wasn't about to stop now, not with Hyun watching and with Jumin laid out before him.   
  
Then there was the salt, which he trailed up Jumin's chest with his tongue for, and then the lime that he managed to get after placing a lingering kiss on Jumin’s pert lips.   
  
It took him a second to realise that he'd done all of that stupidly slow, and when he unbent his body, lime in his mouth, he couldn't help the flush that crawled over his cheeks.

"Mm," He hummed again, before taking the lime from his own mouth, licking his lips. The warmth of the vodka had settled in his gut, and its effect had gone straight to his head already. "God, that's strong," He said, with a brisk laugh. "I think...I did that right, Hyun?"

Technically, he had gotten the shot and the salt in the wrong order, but Zen wasn't about to bring that up because holy shit.

That was something he had definitely been into and for a few seconds he was actually at a loss. So much for having a moment to collect himself. He had gone from kidding himself that there was still something platonic here and just dived head-first into being completely into V.  
  
But also still into Jumin - who would probably throw a fit about the whole thing and why did this have to happen to him?   
  
"Yeah, yeah you've got it," He managed. Zen was only going to be thinking about that for the next forever. It really didn't seem worth bringing up the whole salt/shot thing. "Yeah," He laughed, a little breathless and he could only hope the others didn't pick up on that. "That stuff's got a real kick to it."   
  
Jumin had been fairly fixated on V the whole time. He was aware that Zen was just there and he was watching this whole exchange and that really meant that he had to keep himself in check, not to mention not making V uncomfortable.

But it had been so difficult to do, especially when he could feel V's lips against his own and it would have been so easy to keep him there or chase him up. It had taken a lot of self-restraint to not do either of those things.  
  
He heard Zen laugh, and he was sure he must be imagining things, or the alcohol must be affecting them all more than he thought, because he had heard that tone before. In very specific conditions.   
  
He had to have imagined it. Wishful thinking, probably.   
  
He pulled himself up before it got too weird for him to keep lying there and the counter was cold anyway.

As he stood, he looked Zen over. "I thought getting drunk and taking your clothes off was your new speciality. How have you gotten out of this?" Seeing as he was the only one still fully dressed, and it had been his idea in the first place. "Over here. Now."

"Not until you say the magic word~" Zen sang back, staying firmly where he was and grinning triumphantly.

"Please," V said, before he had time to really stop himself. His hand had lifted to touch his mouth, the echo of Jumin's, and Hyun's, lips brushing over them  remaining there. God, he hoped he didn't sound as pathetically wanton as he felt.   
  
He cleared his throat. Time to play that off as much as he could. "Or, maybe, pretty please?" He followed up with, which wasn't at all playing it off. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his alcohol touched lips, looking to Jumin, whose command had definitely done something to his insides again. That was a tone he could easily identify, even in his drunken state, and he truly felt like he was playing with some kind of fire here but he couldn't bring himself to stop just yet.

Zen was used to playing around with Jumin - saying no until Jumin had to drag him, because it was just so much more fun that way.

But he hadn't expected to hear that tone from him, not while V was still around and he couldn't follow through like he usually did. And he really didn't expect to hear that from V and for a second Zen was actually stunned - not staying still because he was still denying Jumin, but because he was still processing that.  
  
He wasn't sure what to make of it all.

Of what the whole night was doing to him, or how it seemed to be affecting Jumin, or whether he had ever heard V sound like that. Or the fact that he really wouldn't mind hearing it again.   
  
But he just about composed himself, because smirking came easy to him. "Of course, V,"

He threw a look at Jumin, even sticking his tongue out at him as he made a point of wandering over to V, throwing his shirt off as he went because he knew Jumin hated it when he just left his clothes lying around and he knew that was where this was headed anyway.

"What do you need?"  
  
And okay, that came out way more sultry than he had intended it to and for a second Zen thought about backtracking, but that would draw attention to it and probably make things worse. If there was one thing he was pretty good at, it was just rolling with things.

Jumin was more confused than anything.

He knew himself well enough to know why he was acting up and maybe he shouldn't, maybe V would get uncomfortable, but he was still there and Zen was quite happily playing along. It was exactly like they usually were, except both of them seemed to be making tentative plays at V and he wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
He wasn't mad at it either.   
  
But there was a reason Zen was acting like he was, only responding to V as such. He knew full well that it would get to Jumin eventually, because he just could not follow instructions. So he kept eye contact with the actor as he pat the counter.

"That's no way to behave in front of V, Zen. Do you want him to see what a little brat you really are?" Because if Zen was going to do this, so was he. They just had to hope V would have the good sense to say something if he got uncomfortable. Jumin liked to think they were close enough for him to feel like he could.  
  
"Up on the counter. I'm sure you've heard that before."

"Jumin," V laughed - a little too breathlessly, come to think of it - as he watched the two playfully exchange verbal blows and watched the very Hyun-like way that the white haired male toyed with Jumin throughout his journey over to the counter. "Be nice."   
  
Though V had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have minded at all if Jumin deigned not to be nice.

Of course, he didn't mean that he wanted them to fight, not at all, but he knew that although his old friend's tone was firm and meant business, it was still harmless and continued to do strange things to Jihyun's stomach, where heat had situated almost uncomfortably, but was still somewhat pleasant in nature.   
  
He moved to lean against the wall, wishing for a moment that he had his camera. They both looked so beautiful in this light. In every light.

"Yeah Jumin, you're always so mean to me," Zen mock pouted, jumping up to sit on the counter anyway. He looked V over before continuing. "I bet V would real nice to me," He settled onto the counter, looking very smug with himself.

This was so much easier now he had someone else to play off, because Jumin didn't even seem close to kicking off yet and he wanted to see how far he could push this.

Of course, there was the obvious matter of whether or not V was okay with them doing this, but so far Zen and Jumin seemed to be in a kind of unspoken and tentative agreement here - that perhaps they were both more okay with this than they thought the other was.  
  
He let himself stretch out on the counter, holding his arms above his head and arching his back for longer than strictly needed before letting himself settle again, keeping his arms where they were, one hand holding the other wrist. "Why don't you come make it up to me?"

Jumin rolled his eyes at Zen and let him put on his little show, because of course he was preening, he had an audience. Jumin was starting to think that maybe he wouldn't get the opposition to this from Zen that he thought he might.

Which made things much more interesting, as long as V was willing to play along.  
  
He didn't look that uncomfortable; Jumin knew him well enough to be able to tell.   
  
"Are you done?" He asked once Zen appeared to be still again. When he only got a raised eyebrow in response, he went about the more boring business of pouring salt on him and setting the again filled shot glass on his stomach, which was a testament to just how much Zen tended to work out.

With that, it was certainly time to put the other two to shame.  
  
He carefully sat himself up on the counter with Zen, knees either side of him so he was straddling the tops of his thighs. From there he bent over Zen, arching his back to avoid the shot glass as he licked the line of salt up his chest, smirking at the pleased hum he managed to get from the actor. He only sat back so he could bend over at a different (and now much more provocative) angle, taking the glass into his mouth and tipping his head back to drain it. He then slowly made his way up to where Zen had the lime in his mouth and seemed to be waiting patiently, though he looked slightly amused.   
  
Jumin could knock that look right off his face if he wanted to.   
  
Instead he slowly leant down, slowly taking the lime from Zen's mouth and letting his lips linger there until he could feel Zen start to get restless, only then leaning up and moving so he was standing again.

"I think I was being incredibly nice to you."

Now, V was in trouble.   
  
He'd thumbed an empty shot glass from amongst Jumin's collection as he watched them, eyes half lidded and lips pressed into a thin line.

Every so often, his teeth would scrape over his lower lip, finding some comfort in the restraint it provided, because he definitely needed restraint at this moment in time. He was beginning to feel the effects of their little show in places he would have usually have felt self conscious over, a spiderweb of fire prickling beneath his skin.   
  
He poured himself a shot of vodka and drank it, wincing at the burn, but needing it to stop his mind in its tracks, forbidding it from wandering too far less it become a noticeably physical problem.

That, and his mouth had gone dry as soon as Jumin had pressed his lips to Hyun's.   
  
"I don't think we're quite done playing games yet," He made eye contact with Hyun, who looked intimidatingly delectable lying there, especially with Jumin atop him.

God, it was selfish to want this badly.

A large amount of warmth spread over his cheeks as he spoke. "Any suggestions?"

Zen tries to think of other things he knew.

Most drinking games he knew were more for the purpose of getting completely wasted, not trying to let one of your best friends know that you and your not-boyfriend are super into him and maybe everyone should just not be wearing any clothes at all.

But that might still be a little too forward and he needed to get back at Jumin for that little display.

Bastard.  
  
Zen thought that, but there was no malice. He wasn't mad at all.   
  
"Dare or shots. It's like truth or dare but way more fun," He grinned, sitting up so he could slide himself off the counter and make another show of stretching out, even though he really didn't need to.

"You either do the dare given, or you do a shot. Simple," He folded his arms, making no move to retrieve his shirt from the floor. Jumin could deal with it. He looked between Jumin and V, something amused and slightly dangerous in his eyes.  
  
"Who's feeling brave?"   
  
Jumin knew that look.

Zen had gotten himself in a mood, and was no doubt going to be more insufferable than usual with a larger audience. Still, he was interested to see where this was going to go, because it looked like Zen already had a few ideas about what these dares might entail.  
  
Jumin had an idea or two of his own.   
  
"That's some big talk, Zen. Feeling bold tonight, are we?" He teased, levelling Zen with a look that said he could take him down easily if he wanted to.

Zen would even let him.

He turned back to V. "Shall we see if he can live up to it?"

Jihyun was definitely feeling more than a little hot under the collar at the suggestion.

Could he think of decent dares? Would he live up to their expectations? He wasn't sure, but he was willing to try his hardest, and maybe dares would take his mind off this weird band of electricity permeating the air between them all, making V feel more lightheaded than any amount of alcohol could ever manage to.   
  
He decided to take the reins on this, catching Jumin's look, and the way his voice rolled off his tongue and sounded deep from within his throat, a seductive rumble almost.

Or maybe V was drunk and reading way too much into it.   
  
V looked between them, before turning his full attention back to Hyun. "I have a dare." He offered, eyelashes lowering.  "Whisper something into someone's ear that you think will..." He carefully tried to phrase out his words, feeling the haze of liquor cloud them. "Make them feel good. If it doesn't, you need to take a shot."

Oh shit, okay. He had kind of expected Jumin to maybe try it on, with how he was talking, but V might as well have just pulled the carpet out from under him.

For a second Zen once again found himself completely blank, except the thought that maybe V should look like that more often because it was doing something to him.

Anyone who could get any kind of access to his and Jumin's conversations knew Zen could be extremely explicit when it came to dirty talk, but he still wasn't sure how far he could push this.  
  
Well, Jumin had heard it all before. Nothing was going to faze him. V, on the other hand, was unchartered territory. So Zen decided to forgo the shot (for once) and sauntered up to him, giving Jumin a look that basically said _watch this_ .   
  
It was way more fun now he wasn't worrying about what was going to happen on that front.   
  
He put an arm around V's waist, pulling him closer until his lips were brushing against his ear, voice pitched quiet, low, and this time purposely sultry.

"If I'd known this was how things were, I wouldn't have been so tame with you earlier. I could have climbed up there with you, left you gasping. I hear I'm extremely good with my mouth."   
  
And there went not knowing how far to take it out the window, but Zen couldn't help but still look pleased with himself as he pulled back, arm not moving.   
  
Jumin almost felt bad for V.

Jumin knew Zen would zero in on him, and Jumin knew from experience that he had a filthy mouth. He gave V a look and a small shrug, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You made your bed, time to lie in it." He warned before Zen managed to reach him.

He did wonder what Zen said to him, but no doubt he'd be happy to repeat if asked. He just wondered if he could live up to his earlier bravado.

V stayed there whilst Jumin spoke at Hyun, with Hyun's arm wrapped around his waist and God, everything was doing _something_ to him.

He couldn't help but wonder if Hyun and Jumin could extend what looked like them being in agreement for once to everything else in their life, but that was a thought for another time, as his brain was trying to keep up with Hyun's words. His brain wasn't doing a very well at that, as all the blood flow that he needed for it to function was going elsewhere, he was embarrassed to admit.   
  
He'd let out a little exhale, eyelashes fluttering again, before he looked to Jumin, making no move to remove Hyun's arm.

"Jumin, let's go clockwise. Your turn to think of a dare."

He almost wished he had his old glasses on, that were tinted to obscure his eyes, where he was sure you could see his terrible and again, selfish desires. He tried to smile it off.

Jumin tried to hide his amusement at V's reaction and Zen's smug smile.

He did warn V that he was digging his own grave with that one. It was strange to think that he was so sure Zen would be out to throw a fit over this, yet he seemed to be rising to the challenge the best (so to speak). Jumin couldn't be outdone by him - he'd never hear the end of it.

So he thought, for a little while, of something decent and something that would definitely show if V was as into this as they were, because Jumin couldn't deny his own interest or curiosity and it seemed for once he and Zen were in tandem.  
  
"V, I dare you to kiss Zen. Somewhere he wouldn't expect it." There, V could still leave that to his own interpretation or he could follow them down the rabbit hole. "And Zen, close your eyes." He commanded, giving Zen a raised eyebrow before settling back to see what V was going to do.   
  
Zen’s thoughts ran away with him. Sometimes Jumin was capable of good ideas. It didn't happen often, but sometimes he pulled it off.

He just gave the businessman a knowing smirk before turning to V, looking more amused than ever. And to think Jumin "possessive" Han wasn't kicking off about it, but actually encouraging it. Who would have guessed that outcome?  
  
Drunk Zen was definitely living for this.   
  
"I'm all yours," He practically purred to V, before slowly closing his eyes. He felt a lot more exposed now that he couldn't see the others, and it only added to the anticipation.

V was definitely going to have to have words with himself the next morning, because the way Hyun spoke to him - the dare, having Hyun with his eyes closed in front of him, expecting him to follow through - sent an almost invisible shiver through him.

He collected himself enough that he wasn't too obvious in his drunken hunger, throwing Jumin a quick look that communicated that he knew what they were doing, but if they thought V was going to be timid about this whilst he had liquid courage in his system, they were sorely mistaken.   
  
Maybe tomorrow he could somehow regret looking Hyun up and down, taking in his shirtless and more exposed self, before pressing his lips softly to his collar bone, catching his wrist gently with his hand.   
  
And tomorrow, he could definitely think about how Hyun's skin felt against his lips as he didn't stop there, and instead kissed upwards, over his neck, right up to the junction that connected his jawline.

He lingered long enough to feel Hyun's pulse against his slightly parted lips, before pulling back, eyelashes lowered. "You can open your eyes now, Hyun," He laughed, a little breathlessly again."It's your turn now."

That had uh, that had definitely had an effect. He wasn't sure if V knew (that depended on how much detail Jumin had gone into about their sex life) but the two most successful ways to have Zen in the palm of your hand was to pull his hair or kiss his neck.

He had managed to not grab at V then and there, so that was pretty good on his part. He had made a small, slightly needy noise but then maybe if V didn't want him doing that he should have kissed him somewhere else.

He slowly opened his eyes again, now pouting slightly at V because damn it he was fighting dirty here.  
  
"Not fair," he said, definitely breathlessly, and looked to see if Jumin was laughing at him because the bastard would definitely know. He was getting off way too easy, but Zen had a plan for payback here.   
  
"Jumin. You have to do whatever I tell you to for the next hour," The grin was back, because he was pretty proud of that one. Either Jumin became the first one to back down, or he had to listen to Zen. It had been pretty clever for his drunk mind to come up with.

"Now go get me another drink."  
  
That little shit. At least now he had someone else to witness just how bratty Zen could be. For a few moments he just looked at him with a slightly unamused expression before he just sighed. Sure, he'd let Zen have his fun now. Jumin always got him back in the end.   
  
"Fine."   
  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen, maybe messing with how much vodka he poured because he could still get his own back while honouring the dare.

"But you better have something more interesting for me than just being your drink slave," He said nonchalantly as he returned, challenging Zen to make the most of it because this wasn't happening again any time soon. "Your turn, V."

V, however, was trying for a moment to forget the sound Hyun had made when he'd pulled back, memorising the pout on his lips whether he wanted to or not.   
  
He was pulled out of his minor stupor by Hyun's dare and Jumin following through with it, and had to laugh again at the white haired male's absolute brattiness. He was always aware that there was this side to Hyun, but seeing it up close and personal was amusing and not in the least bit arousing, in some strange way that V tried not to think on too much. He wasn't nearly as commandeering as Jumin - he chose to put others before himself, but he couldn't help but be a little more forward tonight.   
  
"Of course," He started, trying to think for a moment, which took a little bit of the heat off of his growing problem that being in their company like this was eliciting. After a few seconds, the smile returned and he cleared his throat.

"Jumin. You've modelled for several companies, myself included, but have you ever had to do a striptease? Maybe Hyun could take control of the music for this one? Unless you're ok with doing it without music. Hyun and I get to vote on how good it was once you're done. I feel that's only fair." He shifted to lean against the counter again, eyes half lidded as he met Jumin's gaze.

Zen, for lack of a better term, was utterly delighted. He sat himself up on the counter V was leaning against.

"And you've gotta put your shirt back on first, otherwise it doesn't count," He added, knowing that Jumin was still at his beck and call.

Who knew V had this side to him? Not that Zen was complaining, he was definitely into it.

Especially since Jumin was way more likely to listen to V than he was Zen.   
  
He reached for his phone, connecting it to the speaker so he could change the music to something slower, with more bass and actual lyrics. He'd at least give Jumin something to work with, even if he was tempted to put on the Benny Hill theme just to see how that would play out. "Go on, we're waiting. And no folding it up on that chair either."

"You want me to put my shirt on just to take it off again?" Jumin asked Zen, again sounding very unimpressed about it. But fine, if this was how V was going to play it, Jumin already had plans for revenge.

That did mean he get to get both of them back but Jumin had always appreciated a challenge, and somehow he felt it wouldn't be so hard to do.  
  
So he went to where his shirt was folded, shrugging it back on and doing the buttons up before turning to the others.

Jumin wasn't by any stretch ashamed of his body, and Zen had seen it all before anyway.

V had too, if he cared to think that far back.

He went about slowly undoing each button one by one, swaying slightly to whatever Zen had put on.

Once the shirt was open, he let it fall of his shoulders first before shrugging the whole thing off and  - as per the request of one brat - let it fall to the floor. He then places both his hands over his belt buckle, looking up to make sure the others were still paying attention and keeping his eyes on them as he slowly slid it free, leaving it to hang open. Jumin then slowly pulled it out of place and used to to make a whipping motion towards Zen, even though he knew it wouldn't reach him.

It was a warning and maybe even a promise. It depended on the mood Zen was in tonight.  
  
His hand returned to the button of his trousers, popping it open with barely any effort and using his other hand to slowly pull the zip down. If there was any doubt about whether this situation was affecting him, it was evident now, though he figured that was the whole point. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers, sliding them down until gravity took over and he could step out of them.   
  
For a moment, he considered leaving it there. But V had asked for a striptease, and Jumin wasn't one to shy away from anything.

So he repeated his earlier movements. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers before letting them slide down his hips until they joined his trousers on the floor. When he was completely naked, he spread his arms.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked, watching the both of them for reactions. He rolled his eyes at the applause Zen gave him, but couldn't help a small smile.

Then he turned to V. "Your turn. I dare you to undress Zen. Completely."

V had watched the whole thing with a dry mouth, now choosing to wet his lips with his tongue as he tried his best not to examine every part of his old friend's body.   
  
God, he wanted to put his hands on him badly, and that was following his earlier dangerous line of thinking.

There was a kind of reassurance, however, in seeing that Jumin was as affected as V was during this whole thing, even if he was a whole new level of unashamed about it.   
  
Surely, Jumin would catch him staring at this point, and so he tried to ground himself by gripping the counter, perhaps a little too tightly.

That was right until Jumin deigned to get his revenge. "Completely?" He echoed, looking from Jumin to Hyun. If there was any time to back out, take a shot, it was now. Even with his drink addled brain, V knew that this was going somewhere fast but he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of it. He wanted to, too badly, to stop.   
  
He raised an eyebrow, before turning back to Hyun and giving him a somewhat apologetic look. "I'll try my best not to drop your clothes anywhere unsavoury." He said, before his hands lowered to Hyun's belt.

Now, V wasn't a master of seduction, not so much so as the other two, but he knew the difference between professionalism and intimacy and there was definitely something intimate about using Hyun's belt to pull him closer.

It was more intimate that then, V knelt, very carefully, at Hyun's front and undid his belt as slowly as he could, pressing his forehead to his stomach.

"I'll keep my eyes closed, for now," He offered, more for Hyun's benefit than his, just in case he was somehow nervous about V touching him this way. Which he continued to do, finding the zip with his eyes tightly shut, pulling it down.   
  
Keeping his eyes closed had only hindered him in this - though V had been used to seeing very little before, and sometimes found comfort in the darkness, all of his nerves were aflame with desire and touching without his vision was so, so arousing, it was unreal.

He tried to keep himself in check, even as he slid Hyun's jeans down to his ankles, letting him step out of them. After that, his fingers moved up his thighs, until he managed to hook his fingers on the hem of his boxers.   
  
No backing out now.   
  
He pulled them down. Slowly, letting out a small breath as he brought them to his ankles again, though once Hyun had stepped out of them this time, he returned his forehead to his abdomen and let his breath tickle Hyun's skin. "May I open my eyes now, Hyun?"

If what V had done before had been unfair, this was taking it to a whole new level.

Zen was honestly amazed at the level of self-control he was showing here, because the urge to drag V up and to the nearest surface so they could finally end this weird teasing thing they had going on was unreal. He didn't expect V to somehow be worse than Jumin when it came to this - he kept playing coy, just so much that Zen felt he needed to control himself.  
  
He never controlled himself around Jumin, and it was getting harder (wasn't that the truth) to do so around V.   
  
"Aw, V, are you saying I look bad?" Zen pouted again.

He knew that wasn't the reason V had his eyes closed, but he couldn't help himself. "That doesn't seem fair, does it, Jumin? He was definitely looking at you," He got a hum in agreement from the businessman, and flashed him a cheerful grin in thanks.   
  
This also kept his mind somewhat occupied because otherwise all he'd think about is how he could feel V's breath on his skin, so close to where he wanted it he could have screamed, and following that line would definitely lead to something way more than just being naked.

"Never," V laughed, again, breathless even now. He then took that as a go ahead and opened his eyes.

Of course, he was fully expecting what he saw, but that didn't stop his breath from catching in his throat anyway.

There was an odd knowledge that he'd been part of the reason, the cause, of Hyun's current state, and that did all kinds of things to his stomach, which had been twisting ever since this had begun.   
  
He didn't look for too long, less that make Hyun uncomfortable somehow, and looked up at the other through long lashes, placing a gentle kiss on his stomach, before standing.

He couldn't help the flush that had spread over his cheeks, deep and pink, and not entirely caused by alcohol. He let out a low rumble of a laugh.

"I feel a little overdressed," He said, eyes flickering over to Jumin, before making eye contact with Hyun. "Your turn,"

Well, he agreed with V on that front. He definitely was overdressed, and also needed to stop kissing Zen because that last one actually made him squirm a little and it wasn't fair that okay, everyone was definitely into this, cool, but he still seemed to be the most affected of them all. Jumin definitely seemed to have himself together, but Zen knew he was going to have a challenge there.

But V...he seemed the easier of the two to rile up, and Zen needed to stop being the only one who really wanted this to move to something more interesting.  
  
"Well since Jumin still has to do what I say, I'm gonna dare him. I dare you to...take V's clothes off, since he's so overdressed," He grinned, crossing his arms and acting as if he also wasn't completely naked. Maybe he had shot himself in the foot here, because he'd be seeing V naked and he might actually short-circuit, but it levelled the playing field at least. It also made anything else they had to do a whole lot more fun.   
  
Jumin scoffed.

"Stealing ideas now, are you?" He quipped back to Zen, but he had to admit he knew it was coming.

He paused, just to give V enough time to back out and say he wasn't okay with it anymore. Jumin wasn't sure if he would, but it was important to consider these things.

He paused again after he approached V, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. If anything, he seemed in the exact same position he and Zen were in, which was promising.   
  
"Allow me." He offered, reaching out to hook a finger in one of V's belt hooks and pulling him slightly closer.

His face was confident and self-assured, since this was a position Jumin knew he thrived in.

This was another thing V would have to keep his eyes closed for, because he was going to explode if he kept up this eye contact with Jumin the whole time.

Hyun knew what what he was doing, definitely, and V, for a second, wondered if he knew just what he was doing to him personally. Jumin's hand on his belt hooks didn't help in the slightest - his hands were firm, his voice perfect in the sense that it ran a shiver down V's spine.   
  
He was going to let him do this, and he was going to be exposed in front of both of them, because that was what was fair. It was also what V wanted. Shamefully, he wanted this so badly.   
  
With the way Jumin unbuttoned his jeans, he couldn't help but feel his own mind come undone a little.

He did it with purpose, and V could feel every second and slight movement as he unzipped him. He opened his eyes just to make sure he didn't fall over as he stepped out of his jeans, and when Jumin dipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, there was a pause.

A pause which V could tell was a deliberate ask if he wanted to back out. Jumin was far more considerate than Hyun sometimes gave him credit for.   
  
V placed his hand over Jumin's and pushed down a little, showing that he was definitely more than ok with this right now, and it wasn't as if Jumin couldn't tell that he was - it was very physically evident.

And just like that, there went his boxers. He stepped out of them too, and almost laughed when Jumin folded them and placed them down.

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the way he twitched with heat. "My turn, and I see that we're playing this for revenge, so it'd be stupid of me not to follow suite," He really did laugh this time, though the sound was low in his throat.

"Hyun, please reward Jumin for doing as you asked. However you see fit is fine, but I think I'd..." He swallowed this time. "I'd like to see you touch him,"

Okay, this was something Zen could definitely work with.

He didn't have to be cautious around Jumin - there were no uncrossed boundaries that he had to be mindful of. Maybe straight up jumping him was off the table, just because Zen would never hear the end of it from Jumin and that smug little voice of his. He sauntered over to Jumin, because this was even more fun if V was absolutely within reaching distance.

"He _never_ rewards me for doing as he asks," He argued, even though he had a long list of times Jumin had done exactly that.   
  
He wasn't about to tell V that, when he could easily taunt Jumin into showing him.   
  
If it was a show V was after, it was a show Zen would happily give him.

He reached out with one finger to the point where his saw met his neck and slowly ran it down, splaying his hand out once it reached Jumin's chest. He stepped even closer, until he was sure Jumin could feel his breath against his ear, and let his hand wander freely over Jumin's chest, making a point of occasionally brushing his fingertips over his nipples. He moved his hand down once he caught the slight tension in Jumin's jaw, easily missed if you weren't looking for it, that meant he was getting worked up.   
  
Smirking to himself, Zen let his hand wander down further, slowly touching down Jumin's stomach so his fingers were just barely touching his skin. He paused, considering briefly if going further would be taking it too far; making it all more real. But he supposed someone had to take that first step so he tested the waters by keeping that feather-light touch, taking all his fingers away again except one, and allowing that one to trail up from the base of Jumin's dick to the tip, leaving it there for a moment before pulling away again.

"Was that good enough?" He asked, voice low and still close to Jumin's ear but eyes directly on V.

Jumin had known as soon as V had finished speaking that Zen was going to be a little shit about the whole thing, but he could also see how tightly wound the other man was - knew just how much control it was taking him to not just throw caution to the wind and demand someone fuck him.

It wouldn't take much longer for that and Jumin could be patient.  
  
But god, both of them were making it difficult.   
  
He had just about matched Zen's own restraint, keeping himself still while he let him do whatever he pleased. He should have known that Zen would be the one to push things further, with how restless he was getting. He might have looked fairly collected, but Jumin knew his tells now. He should have expected that Zen would try his luck with things, but he still couldn't entirely stop the small gasp he made when he felt Zen's finger on his dick, light enough to do nothing more than tease, because that was exactly what he did best.

Now, it took all of V's restraint too, watching Hyun touch Jumin the way he did, and when his finger brushed over the darker haired man intimately, V felt himself make a small noise that caught in his throat.   
  
In fact, it took all of his restraint not to touch himself, with the way he ached to be touched.

He hoped to some higher power that he wasn't way ahead of them on this, in the sense that he wanted to just throw caution to the wind and do _something_ , _many_ things, all at once.   
  
With an audible strain in his voice, he spoke again. "Hyun, I think it's your turn," He said, voice low and quiet, laced with want still. "I say that I think it's your turn, because I can't...remember easily," He tried to laugh at that, shaking his head, eyelashes fluttering. "And I don't think my brain going haywire is as much to do with the alcohol as I'd like to think,"

That gave Zen an idea, since he was still pushing the boundaries of how far they wanted to go tonight. He gave Jumin a look, both of them coming to another silent agreement before he turned to V, keeping his voice pitched low and smooth, something he knew had worked well in the past when he'd been trying to get what he wanted. "Then how about we forget about the game and do something way more fun instead?" This was crunch time - he wasn't really tiptoeing around what had been going on between the three of them anymore.   
  
As if there was any way to play off the way things had been going anyway, might as well commit.   
  
He leaned closer to Jumin, resting his arm over the other man's shoulders and pressing his body almost entirely against Jumin's side. "Why don't you come join us?"   
  
Jumin knew that Zen was playing a dangerous game now that he wanted to acknowledge where this seemed to be heading, but Jumin wasn't about to stop him.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around Zen's bare waist, letting his fingers lightly brush over the skin there and smirking at the small shiver he felt from the other man. He knew that tone in Zen's voice, and recognised that dark look in his eyes, and knew it would have taken a stronger man than him to say no.  
  
Somehow, he felt V wasn't going to be stronger than him.   
  
He cocked his head to the side slightly, eyeing V up with interest. "Why not show Zen how much nicer than me you could be to him?"

Well, V could have combusted right there, the careful restraint he'd put on himself despite everything that had occurred tonight slowly unravelling in front of his eyes. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged that it was more than pleasant to see Jumin and Hyun agreeing on something for once, though he didn't at all expect it to be a long term thing from here on out, and wouldn't it be a waste to not join them when they were in perfect harmony on something?   
  
That was the dangerous kind of line of thinking that maybe a more sober man wouldn't have had, even if V knew that he'd thought about the two of them in less than platonic ways before, without the alcoholic courage to act on it.   
  
He wanted to say that he thought rationally about this before answering - that he definitely gave it more than a few seconds thought, but they'd already crossed so many boundaries at this point and it'd be stupid to pretend to be uncertain when he was so, so certain that he wanted them.   
  
That was probably why he moved away from the counter, unfolding his arms from across his chest as if that could ease some of the exposure his body had at that moment. It didn't.   
  
He cleared his throat. "That sounds very much so like a challenge, Jumin." He started with, studying both of their faces for a second.   
  
"Lead the way."  V finally concluded.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was an edited rp between myself and Rainbowwrites, because we're on a huge Mystic Messenger binge and this pairing is so underrated! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and strap yourself in - there's going to be more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading what we have so far! This was edited right up to 3am, please press F to pay respects to my sleeping schedule, haha.


End file.
